


Stars and Sea, Episode 4

by Siriusstuff



Series: Stars and Sea [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, continuation of a series, sea cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/18/19: “bow, air, visible”The fourth episode of this weird little series (I plan to wrap it up in a few more.) The previous three can be foundhere,hereandhere.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stars and Sea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Stars and Sea, Episode 4

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/18/19: “bow, air, visible”
> 
> The fourth episode of this weird little series (I plan to wrap it up in a few more.) The previous three can be found [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489157), [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489190) and [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489214).

At the good ship Cupcake’s bow Derek stood, Stiles next to him, both in transparent plastic raincoats, no other passengers to be seen.

Not a star was visible either. Mist filled the air, its minute droplets in Derek’s eyelashes, Stiles noticed.

“The sea is vast,” Stiles said, sounding like the narrator of an ocean-themed documentary but really only trying to comfort his disappointed husband. “This is just a passing fog-bank.”

Below deck Capt. Finstock hosted what he called a “fog soirée,” but Stiles knew a much better way to pass the time and easily encouraged Derek back to their cabin.


End file.
